Beautiful Mess
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: What a beautiful mess I'm in. House decides to irritate Cameron. Now with 100 percent more Buffy the Vampire Slayer jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Mess.**

**AN: House isn't mine, so you don't have to rub it in. Jeez. So cruel.**

**The name and the end quote are from the **_Diamond Rio_** Song **_Beautiful mess.'_ **And the **_Sarah Mclachlan_** song in the middle is **_'Stupid.'_

**My first House Fic! Like I don't have enough stories on the go as it is. Mwa ha. (it is now that all the other people waiting for the updates on my OTHER stories groan)**

**Any who, thanks to the (SPECTACULAR) **_EnchantedApril_** for being the Wonder Beta for this fic. If you ducklings don't know who she is (or haven't read her completely addicting and enthralling '**_Saints and Saviors'_**) Have you been living under a rock! Go read it now! **

**Right after you read mine. Mine first please. And then comment on mine. And _then _go read hers. Maybe pee first. Or get some food. Though if you pee _and _get food. Wash you hands. Cleanliness is next to godliness. **

**TALLY HO!

* * *

**

**M**

**D

* * *

**

Music from her Walkman strummed through her ears as her fingers rhythmically flew over the keyboard.

_Medical reports, Medical Reports, Medical Reports_. Most doctors hated them but Dr. Allison Cameron found them to be a welcome release. They were no-brainers. While typing them she could think about other things, like the possibility of getting a dog, or what she wanted to eat for dinner tonight, or House…

Allison made a face, _no not House_. That misanthropic jerk was definitely not supposed to be on her mind anymore. Forget about him. An annoying voice snickered in the back of her head, _yah forget about him. And while you're at it forget the way he makes your stomach fill with butterflies and your heart jump in your chest when he stands too close._ Allison made a face again. _Shut up me._

The music flowing out of the headphones hushed the approach of a figure behind her. Suddenly a muffled voice was filtering through the music. "You know, a Doctor once told me that music over 10 decibels wrecks your hearing."

Cameron was suddenly aware of a face hovering just beside her ear. "Jesus Christ!" She jerked away from a smug Dr. House and yanked her headphones off, her heart racing in her chest.

House pulled together a very somber faceand whispered in an over the top conspiratorial tone, "No no no, call me Greg. Or the other Doctors might get jealous."

Allison rolled her eyes slightly.

House settled a hip against her desk. "Whatcha listening to?"

Allison's eyes narrowed at she tried to figure out the Doctor in front of her. "Why?"

House made a face, rolled his eyes and stated matter-of-factly. "Because it has ab-so-_lutely_ nothing to do with me. But, I am very nosy and wish to know." He had already turned away half way through this explanation and was now leaning behind her computer.

She quickly saved her document incase of a mishap. Though she didn't mind writing reports, she _didn't _like rewriting them. "What are you doing?"

Without coming out from behind her computer he said, "_Now_ look who is nosy…" He came back holding a thin cream wire with a green jack. The speaker jack. He swiftly unplugged her headphones from her CD player.

"Hey!" Allison frowned.

As he plugged in the speaker jack he mumbled, "for horses, my good Doctor."

The music she had been listening to now filtered into the room. Allison opened her mouth to protest again but he held up his hand to silence her.

Sarah McLachlan's voice sang in an ardent voice, _"…love has made me a fool; it set me on fire and watched as I floundered; unable to speak; except to cry out and wait for your answer…"_

Cameron watched with a flush as House's eyebrows rose at the lyrics. She was immediately grateful for the dim light in her office, hopefully masking the red that now tinted her cheeks.

He turned his gaze to her, an amused smirk on his face. "Ooh, just recently scorned and Dr Allison Cameron surrounds herself with angsty women's music! How original. Are you going to join a self defense for women course just so you can shit kick a male training dummy?"

A flash of anger filled her and Cameron set her jaw and glared up at him, biting back a retort and a few other choice four-letter words that would likely get her fired.

She saw the gleam in his clear blue eyes as he took notice of the rise he had just gotten out of her.

She averted her eyes and tried to concentrate on the computer screen in front of her.

But House had settled comfortably into 'taunting-Allison' mode and wasn't about to let that go to waste. His eyes found the CD wallet settled between the tower and monitor. "I bet I would find Alanis Morissete and Carly Simon in here…"

She snatched it away before he decided to peruse through it and he continued on, "you really shouldn't be listening to music as it is. What about your beeper? What if there is a medical emergency that calls for some immunologist expertise and we can't get a hold of your pretty little backside because you are drowning your sorrows under the mournful wailings of some female rocker?"

Cameron was unable to stop herself from taking the bait and shot a look of disbelief his way. She regarded his far too serious expression for a moment before shaking her head slightly and turning back to the medical reports. "It is on vibrate. And this is rich coming from a man who often is found hiding away with his attention glued to a video game."

House ignored the video game comment completely. As she knew he would. "Ooo, vibrate. The torrid train of thought I could take..."

She glared up at him. "Do you have an actual purpose for being here? Or is it just to mock me and my taste in music?"

He shrugged. "Visit, mock, hide from Cuddy. Do I really have to pick just _one_?" He studied her for a moment. "Though I must say, you are much more irritable than usual Dr. Cameron."

She forced out a false smile, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "And you are much more _irritating_ today _Doctor_ House."

He waggled a finger at her. "See. The way you said my name."

She held in a sigh. "I always call you Doctor House."

He tapped a lean finger to his nose, "Ah, yes. But the way you enunciated _Doctor_. Like the way my teachers would stretch out the name _Gregory_ when I had done something naughty."

He was beginning to wear on her and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dr House I am trying to finish this up."

House moved to the side of her and was once again invading her space. He leaned on his cane while his free hand now gripped the back of her chair, his knuckles lightly brushing against her back. As he leaned over her shoulder in an all too familiar fashion, her heart rate picked up and her breathing became shallow.

House chuckled. "Medical reports! You sure do know how to live on the wild side Cameron. I bet you colour coordinate your socks and underwear too. That is, if you _have _any colored underwear." His voice laced with that ever-present sarcasm.

She knew she should be angry at his snide comments but his body heat and scent were now drifting over her body and she was finding it very disconcerting. He smelled like soap, shampoo and a fusion of other scents that were purely House. By the ever-present five O'clock shadow she could determine that aftershave definitely wasn't one of them. It was mixture she found completely intoxicating. Her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to gather her bearings.

House moved closer still until his voice rumbled softly in her ear, "did you know that you breathe less when I stand close to you like this?"

Cameron's eyes snapped open and she once again felt the uncomfortable feeling of a flush running across her face.

His voice continued derisively, "there, now you've stopped breathing completely."

Cameron forced a breath out and House chuckled lightly again and asked far too innocently, "Do I have a bad odor about me Doctor? A foul smell that perhaps I was unaware of?"

Cameron fought valiantly for her voice for a moment. Finally she said in a hitched whisper, "why are you doing this?"

As he replied, his breath lightly skimmed over her ear, sending a tremble through her body. "Doing what?"

Cameron closed her eyes and cursed the way her voice continued to tremble. "You are quite possibly the most intelligent person I know; able to read people without even trying. So don't even _try_ to pretend that you're oblivious to what you are doing."

She finally worked up the courage and slowly turned her head so she was looking at him.

House had to pull back slightly so her face wouldn't collide with his. His intensely blue eyes studied hers but he kept silent.

Her voice continued on softly, "so why do you… _jerk_ me around like this? You know _exactly_ what it does to me…" She searched his eyes for a moment and he held her gaze. "You don't like me, remember?" Her voice tinged with bitterness and ache.

House's eyes narrowed slightly, his mouth a pursed line. "No, I don't."

Cameron averted her eyes, feeling foolish and hurt all over again as that embarrassing scene played over in her head again.

"_They like you. Everyone likes you"_

"_Do you? I have to know."_

"_No."_

What had she been expecting? For him to shout his never-ending love for her in the middle of the hall?

She pushed that memory away and took a shuddering breath. "God, I am usually a functioning _Doctor_. But then you do _this_ and it is like my brain falls out." She glared at him, trying to ignore the way her stomach quaked at his continued proximity to her. "If your mission was to make me feel like a fool than you can stop now. You succeeded _long_ ago."

He simply continued to stare, making no move to back up from her. She bet if she hadn't been holding her desk tightly her hands would be trembling. Her stomach was doing that annoying twinge that Foreman had talked about.

An uncomfortable silence filled up the room, making the small space between them seem even more confining. Sarah McLachlan didn't help matters by crooning on in the background, "…_how stupid could I be? A simpleton could see, that you're no good for me. But you're the only one I see…"_

Again House's eyebrows lifted at the telltale lyrics; his eyes still sparkling with a mixture of mirth and malice. She felt anger building up in her again and she spat out, "and you don't need to keep this ultra-asshole façade up any longer either; I get the point."

House cocked an eyebrow at her sudden vehement outburst, but still stayed silent. She gritted her teeth. She would rather he say something_, anything, _than nothing. God knows what was going on in that head of his. "You don't have to treat me _special_ anymore. You can go back to being the average_, everyday _asshole you are with everybody else."

Despite the hostility in her words she was supremely irritated to find her body still singing at the very nearness of him.

House's eyes suddenly turned ruthless. "You thought you were special?"

Cameron was stunned for a moment before her eyes narrowed furiously and tears threatened to fill them. She couldn't hold it back any more. "Oh go fuc-"

But her callous words were cut off by House's mouth pressed harshly against hers. His hand gripped the back of her head tightly, leaving her no room for escape. His mouth pried hers open, and his tongue ran possessively through her mouth.

Despite her anger at his abrasive words she was even angrier to find herself responding to him instantly, caving in against him. Her body betrayed her and gave in to all the suppressed yearnings and cravings she had felt around this obstinate man. She felt her resentment melt as he continued to kiss her with a building intensity. And just as suddenly as he had kissed her, he pulled back, his hand still firmly tangled in her hair.

Her disoriented gaze met with House's pointed look. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as they bore into her. His jaw was hard set and his breaths came out ragged, his chest heaving. As he spoke his voice was low and livid. "Do you want me to say that I _like_ you, Dr Cameron? Is _that _what you want! Do you want me to say that the very thought of you makes me come unglued. That I have been trying desperately to make you hate me so you won't get caught up with some drug addicted, son of a bitch, cripple who _definitely _doesn't deserve the time of day, let alone respect, friendship or love of a beautiful, far too young and _naive_, Doctor?"

She sat shocked, her heart moving erratically in her chest, unable to say anything at all.

The hard gleam in his eyes intensified. "That will _never_ be me Allison. I don't discuss my feelings and I don't look for relationships and connections." He searched her eyes for a moment before his gaze landed hungrily on her mouth. He finished in a rush, "and I will _never_ admit I like you," before kissing her hard again.

This time she met him head on and the fervor built up between them instantly. Again there was no slow, sweet build up. No testing of unfamiliar waters. While House's hands were now being used to support him, Cameron's swept through his hair, down his neck and across his shoulders. His muscles trembled beneath her touch, though she wasn't sure if was her, or the strain from standing like this that caused it. She shifted slowly and grabbed hold of the lapels of his jacket, drawing him with her, till they were both standing.

House quickly shed his cane and leaned against the desk, pulling Cameron back with him, her chest tight against his. His now free hands held her face, as his mouth continued to work against hers and she moaned into him. At his touches, her body continued to react and she arched into him. His hand slid down her body and settled tightly on her lower back, pulling her hips into him.

Cameron felt her head become light and was certain that if she had not been pinned against House she would have collapsed. She was nearing on frantic now, her hands ran eagerly over his chest, loving the way his muscles bunched and clenched beneath them. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she drew his lower lip into her mouth and bit down.

House pulled away and mumbled in a hoarse voice into her lips, "Do me a favor Allison and take three steps back to the wall."

He pushed her back a step and she looked up at him in confusion as she complied. Before she could start to question his motives, or begin to doubt what she was doing, House steadied himself against the desk with one hand and moved towards her. He suddenly had his hand and forearm bracing himself on either side of body, pinning her to the wall.

As his mouth hovered over hers again he mumbled, "there, better." He kissed her deeply again, his tongue moving urgently against hers. With one hand he began to tug at the white lab coat she wore. Without a second thought, her fuzzy brain happily complied and shrugged the jacket off. He pulled back again and moved his mouth to the now bare skin of her neck. Any little bit of air she was managing to get was suddenly sucked from her as his teeth and mouth began to work at the point where her neck and shoulders met. A gasp of, "oh god," escaped her mouth before she could stop it and she felt House chuckle lightly against her skin.

He brought his head back up, his beard rasping over her skin. "I told you, Call me Greg."

Cameron completely ignored the joke and arched her hips into his while pulling him down to her for another kiss; She could still feel a faint trace of a smile on his lips against hers. She threaded her fingers behind his neck, pulling herself up to him, trying to get as completely close to him as possible.

The need for a proper intake of oxygen consumed her and she pulled back, resting her forehead against his chest, her finger gently looped around his neck as she drew in jagged breaths. She could feels his pulse racing beneath her finger tips; his hard breaths traveling down her neck. His body warmth pressed against her made her melt against him. She felt him tense up and she brought her gaze up to his.

He was staring at her intently, a slight scowl on his face. He was uncomfortable, she realized with a slight trace of wonder. He had just pinned her against a wall and stuck his tongue in her mouth but Cameron holding him like this made him uncomfortable.

As if reading her thoughts he warned, "I will never be a nice guy, Allison." He stared into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

Instead of the usual look of hurt filling her them she just contemplated him for a moment. Then she surprised him when she drew herself up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his mouth. Not the hungry searing ones from before; just sweet and simple. Her hands lightly held his lapels as she teetered precariously on her tiptoes; her small frame no match for his tall lanky one. After lingering for a moment she pulled back but didn't return to the flat of her feet. Her breath moved across his face and he could feel his heart rate pickup up again. Her eyes searched his for a moment before a light smile covered her face. A smile that shook to his core because it said loud and clear, _I know you like me. I win. _

She settled back down against the floor and continued looking up at him in that unnerving manner. She ran a hand lightly down his face and part of him wanted to pull back from the unfamiliar feeling of the comforting touch. People weren't supposed to treat him like this. He was an insufferable bastard. Amazing women did not want to be this close to him. People in general did not want to be this close to him. The thought dug at his mind and he finally could not take it any more.

"Why are _you _doing this Cameron?"

From the look on her face, he had surprised her with the question as much as he had surprised himself.

She slid her arms around his waist, fitting her body against his before responding, not really caring for the moment that doing so might make him uncomfortable. "Whether you like me or not, I like you. Because beneath your callous, tactless, sarcastic, grumpy-"

House glared, "I _get_ it." He already regretted asking the heavy question. All this serious talk was making him supremely uncomfortable and as he studied her earnest face he desperately wanted to turn and run right now. Except that would mean leaving the comforting heat of Cameron's lithe body against his and he wasn't quite ready to do that yet. So he fell back on his sense of humour. Sarcastic humour he could deal with. "... though you forgot debonairly handsome. And you're not going to finish with 'beats the heart of a good and caring man' are you? Because that would just be _too_ cliché. "

She grinned up at him and nimbly dodged past his attempt to be offhand. "This is my heartfelt speech, you can have your own."

He glared again, but with her warm body fitting nicely against his, he was finding it harder and harder to muster the glares up. "I don't do heartfelt speeches."

She smiled slightly. "Everything you say is heartfelt." She shrugged softly. "Sometimes that heart is more than a little petulant and irritable, which probably has something to do with all those clinic patients you make cry but, but you still always say what you feel…" She thought a moment. "Another reason your patients cry." Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked up at him.

He shrugged. "Crying is the best medicine."

She cocked an eyebrow, a look that she had most definitely picked up from him, and teased, "Isn't that supposed to be laughter?"

He feigned a scowl. "But then it would be a cliché. And we've already gone over what I think of those."

She gave him a full-blown smile and he realized that he loved that response and reaction almost as much as the one he had gotten when he had run his tongue over her lip. Almost.

She slowly let her arms drop and looked away. House took a step back, but found that the action was something that he didn't actually want to do. _Well, shit. Two minutes kissing her and he was already starting to be clingy. Damn women._

Allison bit her lip lightly, a smile still playing on her lips. The face was so sickly cute he wasn't sure if he wanted to gag or pin her against the wall again.

Allison's tongue slowly ran over her lower lip and House felt his heartbeat stall for a moment.

The wall thing. Definitely the wall thing.

She moved lightly over and picked up his cane from where he had dumped it. She made no move to give it back and House wouldn't give her the satisfaction of reaching for it. He simply turned and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed lightly over his chest. He watched her as she began to roll the cane between her palms.

Cameron's eyes focused on some distant place in her mind. She had something to say and House knew that if he waited it would come out. Whether he wanted it to or not. Either that or he would make some desperate attempt to snag her and pull her back to him. Because as she continued to unconsciously spin his cane, her hips jutted slightly to one side, her skin still flushed due to their previous… engagment, he found himself really wanting to kiss her again.

His appreciative stare was broken as she spoke up in a quiet voice tinged with the same feeling he was experiencing at that moment. Contentment. Happiness. _Who would have thought either of those words would ever apply to him?_

"I am going to go."

He quelled a feeling of slight panic and he simply cocked an eyebrow. "_You_ were here first."

She smiled lightly. "Well I need to go get some test results for those reports. And you have your "I need to think" face on. Just don't over think it. I know how you love to analyze and pick apart."

House scowled. "Don't think you know me so well, Cameron."

She moved towards him until she was standing between his splayed feet. "And don't think you are such a hard one to figure out…Greg." She pressed the cane into his hands and gave him a soft smile.

House ignored how much he enjoyed hearing his name pass through her lips and responded gruffly, "Good, no deity inference."

Her lips turned up into a sly grin. "I've been told I learn quickly."

From the way she walked out of the room with more than a bit of a sway in her hips, House gathered that she wasn't referring to her aptitude with picking up the quadratic equation.

With a final parting grin from the doorway, Allison sauntered (oh yes, there was some definite "saunt" in her step) down the hall and out of House's sight. He was ever aware of her jacket still crumpled at his feet. The lingering feeling of her fingers in his hair. Her lips on his skin.

House took a calming breath.

_Why in the hell had he just gone and done that? This could be a really bad idea._

He felt a smile stretch slowly across his face.

_Cool.

* * *

_

"_What a beautiful  
what a beautiful mess I'm in…"

* * *

_

**I am thinking of continuing this story. What do you think? Oh, I know, you could tell me in a review! Yah, that's the ticket. And remember, after you comment, go read _'Saints and Saviors_**_'_**! Or pee and eat or whatever. I don't know, I'm not psychic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Mess: Chapter 2**

**Beautiful Mess! Back and Updated by popular demand! Now with fourty five percent MORE SASS! Without that chalky after taste and harmful carbohydrates! Atkins diet friendly.  
**

**A.N: The lyrics at the end are yet again from the **_Diamond Rio_** song. And House is _still_ not mine, no matter how many virgins I sacrafice, it seems. **

**  
A.N2: Sorry if any offence was taken at that "Sacrificial Virgin" remark. All those in charge or the Author' Notes have now been sacked. On another note, a Moose once bit my sister...**

**EDIT: Oh god. "The Bird that ate the Canary"? I think I got into House stash or something. Sorry 'bout that guys. And thanks to all those who caught it. TALLY HO!  
**

**

* * *

M**

**D**

**

* * *

**

House was not panicked. He never panicked. Wasn't his style. He could be on edge, antsy, maybe even tense. But he did not panic.

A sudden voice in his office broke him out of his thoughts. "Man, what is with you today! You look downright pani…"

House whipped his red and grey tennis ball at the Oncologist in his doorway, stopping him from finishing his sentence. Wilson ducked and it flew harmlessly behind him.

Wilson chuckled. "You missed."

House shot him a glare. "Which is odd considering how big your head is, you would've thought it would have been a cinch. One of those 'broad-side-of-a-barn' type _thingies_."

Wilson leaned against the door jam. "So what's up?"

House feigned thoughtfulness, "Cuddy's breasts? She must have had work done recently."

Wilson sighed. "God knows that you are only this snippy when there is something really bothering you. So come on, spill. You've been on edge all day."

House glared. "Haven't."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You _have _infact. More so than usual too. You made that poor Nurse cry within thirty minutes of starting work. You usually wait till noon for stuff like that."

House looked away and wished he had that tennis ball back in his hand. He bet he could hit him this time. "She asked a stupid question."

Wilson gave him an incredulous look. "She asked you to excuse her, she was trying to get by you! And you start yelling about how of course you can move! You have a cane, but that doesn't mean you're physical being has completely deteriorated. Then you started shouting about, now let me quote you on this, if her "_thighs weren't the size of small Mastodons_" then maybe she wouldn't need extra room in the hall for her '_impressive girth_."

House found an interesting spot on one of the glass walls.

Wilson continued on, "I'd be surprised if she didn't immediately go and resign."

House shot him a look. "Is that what this is about? Your afraid I'll go and scare off all of your fresh-meat? Besides, maybe I just scared her into a fitness program."

His friend scoffed and moved into the office, sitting in the chair across from House. "She was in excellent shape! There was no, 'impressive girth!"

House scowled and shrugged.

Wilson sighed and studied his friend. He looked ready to erupt at any moment.

"So really, what's…"

But he trailed off as he watched House's gaze sharpen and then follow something with a keen interest. There was either a naked psych patient streaking through the halls again or…

He turned to see what House was looking at.

Wilson grinned. Dr. Cameron was walking slowly by the window, her attention firmly on a chart in her arms. She looked up, her gaze going right by Wilson and fell on the misanthrope behind him. She gave House a warm smile, a soft wave and continued on, a smile still tugging at her lips.

Wilson looked back at House and was shocked to see a small smile on his face as well.

Wilson laughed and it broke House out of his spell and he shot Wilson a look of pure malice.

"Oh god! What did you two do?"

House glared. "We didn't do anything."

Wilson looked at him in a fashion that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Right. Sure. So what is it about her that has your panties in a twist today? You don't seem angry with her so…"

House looked away from Wilson scrutinizing gaze. "C'mon House. I'm gonna find out eventually." He sighed and asked far to innocently, " I could ask Chase, she has been looking kind of close to him lately."

House glared. "Drop dead Wilson."

Wilson shrugged. "Fine, I'll just go ask _Allison_ then." He started to push himself off out of the chair, delighting in the look of panic that briefly flashed across Houses face.

"Fine, fine. Just stay sitting. I'd rather I tell you. She'll make is sound all flowery and I have a reputation to maintain."

Wilson looked at him expectantly and settled into his chair. _This should be good_.

House clenched his jaw for a moment, his gaze shifting to several different points in the room. "Iaskedheroutonadate." It came out in a mumbled rush.

Wilson stared at him in shock. "A _what_?"

House glared. "A date, you moron. You've been on enough of them the past while, you should know what one is."

Wilson ignored the barb. "You asked_ her_? By your own free will? No strings attached? She didn't threaten to leave or anything? I am guessing she said yes."

House glared. "Is there a question in there you would actually like to be answered? Or where they all for your own benefit?"

Wilson took that as a _yes _on all counts. He laughed again. "That explains why she has been looking like the cat who ate the canary all day!" He sighed. "Well good for you Greg."

House sighed and intently studied the handle of his cane. Wilson couldn't remember the last time he had seen House so… nervous. He was at least five times worse than when Cameron had forced a date upon him. Oh that sweet woman had finally broken through. Good going Allison. He had to quell another bout of laughter.

Wilson settled for smiling kindly. "When is the date?"

House kept his eyes on the handle of his cane. "Tonight."

Wilson whistled. "Wow. Soon."

House's eyes shot up; Wilson could practically see the sarcastic retort on his lips. But it fell away and instead his eyes softened and he mumbled, "Yah."

Wilson stood and gave House a clap on the shoulder. He watched with amusement as House cringe at the reassuring gesture. "Just be yourself House. Apparently she likes you anyways, so you must be doing something right."

House nodded dimly.

Wilson felt a grin spread across his face as he left his friend alone to brood. As he turned the corner into the hall he notice a nurse hugging the wall, peering nervously around the corner.

It was the nurse from earlier. Mastodon Thighs, Wilson chuckled to himself. She was actually really quite pretty. Though right now her face was screwed up in an intense look of agitation and fear.

Wilson made his way over to her. Her nametag read April. "Hey, April."

Her eyes shot up. "Dr Wilson." Her voice had a slight tremble.

He gave her a questioning look. "Are you okay?"

She looked him over for a moment before saying in a near whisper, "I need to get to Dr Matthew's office just over there." She pointed down the hall past House doorway.

Terror filled her eyes again and Wilson couldn't help but inwardly smile at House's power.

He smiled sympathetically. "If you go back to the last elevator behind you, go up a level, walk left past two corridors and take the next elevator back down to this level, you can double back and reach Mathew's office without passing House's.

Nurse April looked up at him in wonder but didn't move. Wilson took her elbow and led her away. "Come on, I'll take you."

She smiled up at him appreciatively. "Thank you Dr Wilson." There was a tad of 'gush' to her voice.

As they moved away from House's office she asked, "Is he always that…"

Wilson looked at her with a smirk. "Much of a jerk?"

April shrugged faintly. "I was going to say scary."

Wilson smiled. "Depends."

The pretty nurse looked up at him in disbelief. "On what?"

Wilson grinned again and hit the 'Up' elevator button. "On if he is awake. He's not too bad when he is sleeping."

* * *

_"...The boss man says, "Son, you're gonna get fired."  
This ain't your style, and from behind my coffee cup,  
I just smile. "_

* * *

**Review my dancing monkies, review! Put down the poop and pluck away at that keyboard! And who here noticed the shout out to EnchantedApril? No one? Well, le poo. GET BETTER MY DEAR! She is very sick, go give her MORE praise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Mess: Chapter 3**

**AN: Yes, an update, you thought it never would happen. BUT IT DID! Surly you are AMAZED! Thank you times a million for all the reviews. You all continue to rock my socks. ****Sorry for the long wait but I was busy slaying vampires and saving the world from countless other undead hordes. You know how it is.**

**The lyrics at the end are still from **_Diamond Rio - What a Beautiful Mess._** TALLY HO!  
**

**

* * *

M**

**D**

**

* * *

**

Allison pulled for the umpteenth time on her dress; trying position it exactly right on her body. The dress was made of a black, lace like fabric and in the right light some might say it was sheer. It looked like it had been poured over her body and it hugged, tugged, plunged and pushed in all the right places.

She'd had the dress for a while now, hiding in the corner of her closet. Every once and a while she would catch a glimpse of the sinful scrap of materiel in amongst her pantsuits and other work attire and she would just roll her eyes and push it aside.

Her sister had bought it for her as a birthday gift a few years after her husband had died. She had told Allison that she needed to start living again and that a dress like this was sure to do the trick. Allison had sworn she was never going to wear it. But the dress was too expensive to get rid of so it had hung, unused, tag still dangling, in her closet.

Until House had come along

House had told her that she was to "_really _dress up." She wasn't quite sure how to judge "_really"_ but she had come home tonight and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to do something a bit crazy and bring out The Dress. Her sister would be proud.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. House would be here at any moment. She quickly pushed down a couple new butterflies in her stomach as well as several impulses to change quickly into something more sensible.

She made her way into the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror with shock and admiration. God lord, is that how she looked? She had straightened her hair, darkened up her eye makeup, making her eyes look impossibly green and bright, glossed her lips and added a shimmery glow to her skin.

Add in the black scrap of a dress and she was hot.

Allison felt an inane urge to laugh building up in her. She was really hot. Her sister would be _so _proud.

She was reaching for a pair of gold dangly earrings as the doorbell rang. "It's open!"

As she slid in the first earring, admiring the way it fell against her neck and complimented her dark hair she heard the door open and a familiar gruff voice call out.

"You know, It's unsafe for you to have your door unlocked like that. All sorts of crazies could get in."

Allison felt that familiar giddiness build back up in her, as his voice filled her ears. She grinned. "Well that was sort of the point."

She heard him chuckle. "Funny."

As she put in the last earring, she made her way out to him. Her breath caught as she took in his suit-clad form in. Dark and rich charcoal pants and jacket encased his broad shoulders and long limbs, over a white shirt and a wide, deep burgundy tie. Though he still hadn't shaved, his recent haircut gave him some leeway in that department. Allison's heart pounded and her mouth went dry. He looked _really_ good. Then she looked into his face and grinned.

His mouth was slightly agape as his eyes did a languorous sweep over her body. She took a few steps closer before stopping and doing a slow spin with a bit more sway in her hips than was needed. She was rewarded with his eyes widening. "Like it?" She asked coyly, with a laugh in her voice.

House's dark eyes never left her form as he shook his head. "Hell no. Actually, I'll be embarrassed to be seen with someone wearing a dress like that in public. I think we should just stay here and I'll get you out of that awful thing." His voice was a low rumble and Allison was taken aback, her heart suddenly booming in her ears.

House drug his eyes away from her body and looked up into her stunned eyes. "Too strong?"

Allison shook her head as she fought for her voice. "Unexpected," she managed to rasp out.

House laughed huskily. "You wear a dress like that and you think my reaction is unexpected?"

Allison just smiled slightly. "Think you could give me a hand?"

House looked at her stunned for a moment. "With what?"

She held out a necklace too him.

He chuckled throatily again. "I don't think it will go with what I am wearing but the gesture is nice."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Could you help me put it on?"

House's eyes narrowed as a smile teased his lips. "I think I've seen this movie."

Allison moved towards him and she could feel her skin starts to hum as she drew closer. She handed off the necklace and turned her back to him. Allison could feel his warmth cascading off of him and she had to use all of her self restraint not to fall against his chest.

His hands moved in front of her, the necklace between them and she swept her hair aside giving him better access to her neck.

- - - -

House paused momentarily at the sight of her suddenly visible neck. His heart kicked into overdrive and he had to stop himself from leaning forward and tasting that sleek column.

His eyes traveled down the sleek curve of her bare back. The dress stop just short of being indecent as it dipped just above her tailbone. He brought his attention back to the gold necklace (that matched her earrings, he noticed. Wilson would be proud). He brought the clasps to the back of her neck and her skin trembled beneath his light touch as he locked the two ends together; House felt a hot tug in his lower abdomen.

He dropped his hand lightly on her shoulders, watching with fascination as she both drew away from the touch yet melted against it. He drug his finger tips inward, meeting at her spine, and then trailed downward. He was rewarded with her skin visibly trembling beneath his touch. He drew himself closer and whispered into her ear, "Ticklish?"

Instead of an answer he got a breathless question. "Shouldn't we be leaving now?"

House grinned and stepped back. "Indeed we should."

Cameron gave a slightly shuddering breath before turning around to give him an embarrassed smile.

After a moment she cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Since I figured that unless you had found an 80's themed dance club with mandatory era-dress code, the spandex was again optional."

The mentioning of their first disastrous date struck a cord with House and before he could stop it, he opened his mouth. "And you spent the whole day today trying to formulate exactly how to say that with the most poise and wit. Did it work? Did it come out how you planned?"

As House silently cursed his automotive defensive retorts Allison surprised him by smiling slightly. "I don't know, did it? I thought it went pretty well. I rehearsed it with Wilson today and he laughed."

As reliefe flooded him he studied her for a moment. "Usually this would be the time where you would look like your best friend just died."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that response?"

House continued to regard her and said nothing.

She moved towards him slowly. "I don't have to worry anymore. I know you like me, remember?"

His eyebrows turned into an almost indiscernible frown though he had to really fight to keep a smile off his lips. "I have never said any such thing."

She grinned as she now stood before him. "But if you didn't like me I wouldn't be able to do this." She step up close to him and placed her hands on his arms that were crossed lightly over his chest. With a gentle tug she pulled them down to his sides. She then slid her hands down his forearms and slowly laced her fingers with his. They now stood so that her nose was just inches from his chin.

House stared down into her sparkling green eyes for a moment. He gave her fingers a squeeze between his before speaking softly, "nonsense, Cuddy and I do this all the time."

Cameron laughed and House had to shake off a daze when he realized that she was smiling like that because of him.

She took a look of challenge and seriousness on her face, but he could see a smile still threatening to spill out over her lips. "And if you didn't like me, you wouldn't kiss me within the next…" she made a show of peering over his shoulder, towards a clock on the wall, "ten seconds." Her head cocked slightly.

Cameron's newfound courage was contagious. He pulled softly on her hands, drawing her flush against him. "Is that so?" A faint grin played on his lips.

She merely cocked an eyebrow. "ten…nine…"

House unlaced his fingers from hers and slid his hands up her bare arms as she continued to countdown.

Cameron's voice started to drop off as his hands moved slowly and deliberately up her arms. "…seven…six…"

His hands swept over her shoulders, stopping momentarily to finger the thin lace straps of her dress.

Cameron's eyes fluttered closed. "…four…three…"

House's hands slid up her throat and he felt her tremble beneath his fingertips. With one hand behind her head, he pulled her closer.

Cameron's voice was now just a hint above a whisper. "…Two…" her breaths were taunting his lips.

She paused waiting. When House's hovering mouth did not reach hers, her eyes slid open.

A small smile played on House's lips. "One?" he breathed out, his voice teasing. A mock scowl covered his features. "I never was one for countdowns."

Cameron opened her mouth to speak and that was when he captured it in a kiss. He felt her initial surprise dissipate and she sighed happily as he quickly deepened it.

After a few breathless moments, they pulled apart. Cameron's arms around his neck felt far too amazing. He swore he just heard her giggle quietly.

"So does this mean," slowly she drew her eyes up to his, a coy smile on her lips, "that you are willing to finally admit that you like…" Her eyes started to twinkle mischievously, "…my dress?"

House couldn't stop the smile from forming. "Despite all my attempts not to like your dress, I think it has definitely grown on me."

She pulled away. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "Though I have to admit, I am still open to that spandex number you were talking about."

Cameron laughed. "Next time I suppose."

He felt a warm twinge fill his stomach and he grabbed her hand. "Next time. Definitely."

Cameron smiled sweetly at him. "Let's go. I am dying to see what could possibly be better than an 80's themed dance club."

House scoffed as they made their way to the door. 'Nothing is better than an 80's themed dance club. But I don't take girls there till the fourth or fifth date. You know, when it gets serious."

Cameron laughed again and House found himself thinking that the sound was something else that had definitely grown on him.

* * *

_"What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in."_

* * *

** Next up: Witty Blonds who like poking cold dead guys with sharp pieces of wood. Or perhaps not. Perhaps it will be just a Date where Buffy doesn't show up. WHO KNOWS? Not I! Except I do. REVIEW NOW!  
**


End file.
